Kodou
by Nikikiat
Summary: Train goes insane and decides to kill some people. Oneshot. Songfic. Implied CreedxTrain, ShikixOC, ChardenxKyoko...only impled... Sven death. Dir En grey. All in Darkness.


Fate.

By.Nikikiat

**This will be my first, last, and only song-fic-one-shot of anything…It just so **_**happens **_**to be about something I love above all else…Black Cat. This is a total tribute, dedicated to the wonderful fanfic writers out there who have authored my favorite Black Cat fics(and the other fics I read everyday…) and the new Black Cat, Soul Reaver, and Naruto chapter fics that I will be releasing upon the world in only a matter of time….It's also for reviews because I need inspiration for a Zexion and Demyx story….**

**Anywhos…The song is very violent and by Dir En Grey(mon favourite band 'side Miyavi and Unsraw) ….Entitled…. Dun, dun dunn…Kodou…because that's my favourite one that I know completely in English. I'll write all the lyrics to it in English…you want them in Japanese? I'll write a whole Japanese fanfic.**

**In this one-shot, I will introduce my original character Kaoru. She's Shiki's girlfriend…**

**This is supposed to suggest a relationship between...well…Creed and Train, Shiki and Kaoru, Kyoko and Charden, and Eve and Leon….That's what my next fanfic is gonna have….(A/N: **_**italics are lyrics**_**)Just so you manga readers know…I'm using the anime version of Shiki...so Shiki is as male as he's gonna get...**

………………………………...

Train stared directly into Creed's eyes. How could the one person he felt any affection towards have killed his best friend? How could he have killed Saya?

_The sadness on my face will probably be gone tomorrow_

As Train pointed Hades at his ex-lovers forehead, the onlookers within Creed's huge castle watched with angst. Sven's eyes seemed to urge him on…Everyone else in the room was acting on guard, and would probably kill him if he took the next step….

Why did it have to be like this?

"Train," Creed's voice broke through the silence that had gathered in the room. "It was all worth it, just to see those eyes of yours again."

_When did my eyes become dead?_

A single tear managed to escape Train's currently unfeeling eyes. He glanced around at all of Creed's allies. These people helped Creed take Saya's life…countless lives. But they all looked like such good people. Even Kyoko was here…Though she was standing, now, hand in hand with Charden, he knew she still felt a strange endearment toward him. What did Saya's song mean if these people, people like Kyoko and Charden, would be turned against him?

_What is waiting for me tomorrow as I sing and live without meaning?_

He looked to Eve…Her current position was very close to the boy who controlled air. Even _she _was on their side now. Could it be that he had just mistaken what meaning the Apostles of the Stars had for the world? Or was Eve just a silly girl in love? He looked back to the silver haired man. Had _their_ relationship just been a silly fluke?

_Alone in my room as my heartbeat screams…_

The brunette knew he still had very strong feelings for Creed. They had shared more together than he had with anyone else in the entire world. He was the one person left who understood him fully…And the only person willing to accept him even after a violent betrayal.

_Don't kid yourself and don't fool yourself._

He heard a small whimper come from behind them. The pink-haired girl he had met once, Kaoru, was in the insect Taoist's arms sobbing. Was she weeping for Creed? Another ally of the silver-haired man. How was it possible that he had gain so many trusted companions when he acted so sinister? Train just _knew _he and Creed could not rekindle their feelings for each other. It wasn't meant to be.

_I am addicted to the perceived fate…_

_I am alone… I linger on to this fate…_

Again Train looked to Sven. The brunette was surprised that he had this much time to glance around at all. His eye-patched friend still seemed to urge him on. But he was the only one. Even the Black Cat himself didn't want to do this. He lowered his gun from where it was on Creed's body.

_Don't kid yourself and don't wound yourself…_

He instead turned on Sven and aimed.

"You're the only one who wants this to happen anymore, Sven. Even Eve fell in love with someone allied with Creed."

_Kill the voice._

Sven's eyes widened as he looked to Eve. He realized Train wasn't lying. The Black Cat's eyes were cold. Sven's own eyes became hard when he saw Creed rising and walking up behind Train. The former assassin's eyes closed. Sven ducked a quickly as possible when he saw the man's finger tighten on the trigger of his revolver.

_Close your eyes._

Train felt nothing as he pulled the trigger while aiming at his friend. He didn't care anymore. The darkness he felt when he closed his eyes enveloped him. Saya didn't matter anymore. Neither did Sven. Just himself. Just those that would help him when he needed help. Creed.

_Drown in the darkness…_

_Roam around._

The Black Cat shut all of his emotions away as he shot his dead friend's body over and over. He had grown too attached to him. He had grown to dependant. He didn't need some low class, sweeper, FBI drop-out to help him. The only thing he would ever need Sven for was free food.

_I won't depend on anyone anymore._

_Kill the voice._

_Close your eyes._

_Drown in the darkness._

Train felt eyes on him. Everyone was watching. He was surprised Eve didn't stop him. She just…watched. It was as if she was waiting for this to happen. As if she wanted this to happen. He felt warmth on his shoulders. Creed. Creed was one of the few people that would ever matter in this world. Everyone else was useless. But he felt in his heart that he would feel the same about Sven that he did for Saya.

He would always be haunted by them both in his dreams.

_I'll keep inside me your keen voice...All in darkness._

Tears streamed down his face. He couldn't force himself to feel sad for the man, but his subconscious couldn't take loosing another close friend. Before he even realized, he was sobbing into Creed's shirt. The other members of the Apostles of the Stars slowly gathering in a circle around them.

_The unstoppable rain…_

Train heard Sven's body being dragged away by the gravity Taoist and the gate Taoist. That sound, he knew, would haunt him for the rest of his days. Along with the sound of the first bullet fired that day.

_The unstoppable sound…_

Creed touched his face gently where his sword had broken through the skin on his cheek. Train looked up into the silver-haired man's face.

"I don't care anymore….I'm the only person in this world that is still against you and me…"

_The unstoppable scar…_

"Don't worry, Train…" Kyoko said softly. "Even I'm approving of your relationship…even if you don't think it could ever work…" Train looked over at her. If even the girl who was obsessed with him wanted him to be with someone else, he felt he had done the right thing. He felt Creed's lips on his cheek. It had been far too long since the silverette had done that.

_The unstoppable love…._

As the two men kissed each other softly, a voice could be heard, seemingly from the heavens….

"Uta o uta daichi

No uta o kaze o

Hidakou hikari abite

moshi wa matataki

Machi wa kirameku

Fuwa fuwa fururi nemei komete…" The same song Saya used to sing….

_The unstoppable song_

Train realized suddenly that this must've been what Saya would have wanted for him. For him not to feel sad, and to be happy, and in love. Regardless of who it was with, she wouldn't have wanted him to seek vengeance…He convinced himself over and over…

_I can't stop it anymore_

He let go. He didn't need anything _but _Creed anymore. He let Hades slip out of his fingers and fall to the floor. There was no way he needed anymore guilt of killing people…unless it was for Creed. Guilt would end up killing him someday.

_I can't handle it anymore._

The sun shone on the castle. Train had killed his best friend, and he was being held in the loving arms of the man who killed his other best friend. Revenge was useless now. So much death…So much hate…And he _loved_ it.

_It's such irony...this warm and sunny weather..._

Shiki turned to Kaoru. She had a grin on her face, as usual. Having just done _that _he wasn't quite sure how she could be happy, though.

"Do you think that was really necessary?" he asked, unfortunate enough to be caught off-guard by her eyes. She nodded.

"If Saya's song couldn't change his mind, I don't know what would. I'm just grateful that my singing voice was awfully close to hers." Shiki nodded slightly. Kaoru was occasionally like this, but he had never known her to be so dishonest.

"So you just lied to make the Black Cat believe it was okay?"

"Of course. If I didn't, how else would anyone have gotten Train to get rid of Sven? It was like killing two birds with one stone."

_Good morning._

………………………………_..._

**Okay…Okay…I know this was kind of lame, but if you read my new chapter fic that should come out at least by August, it will all make much more sense. I promise. So, if you like it, do keep it in your favorites or review and send love or something. If you don't understand it(or of course want more), look for my chapter story this is dedicated to in a few weeks or so.**


End file.
